


I Never Used to be Claustrophobic

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [7]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: (though not extensively desrcibed? idk), Claustrophobia, M/M, aftermath of a panic attack, post-ressurection Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)As he stepped closer to the back of the couch he finally spotted Parker, lying sprawled in the middle of the living room floor. 'No, not again,' his brain screamed.





	I Never Used to be Claustrophobic

**Author's Note:**

> This is based after Parker came back, but it was written before they threw that storyline out the window ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was bright in the house when Steven got home, weirdly bright. Usually when Parker was home alone the only lights that are on were the lamp next to the couch in the living room and a lamp on Parker’s desk, so Steven usually has to turn lights on if he wants to see where he’s going. The other weird thing he noticed was that the closet next to the front door was wide open as well, odd since Parker was usually the one to ensure closest, cabinets, and drawers were properly closed when not in use.

“Parker?” He called into the house as he picked out a hanger to put his jacket on. His concern grew when he received no reply. He craned his neck to look down the hallway as he walked towards the living room, noticing that the lights in the bedrooms appeared to be off still, but the foyer, living room, and kitchen were as bright as they could possibly be. As he stepped closer to the back of the couch he finally spotted Parker, lying sprawled on the middle of the living room floor.

“Parker!” Panic suddenly flared through him and he could hear his brain screaming _not again!_ The image in front of him so similar to that night, that night that he had tried so hard to block out. Running in to find a drunk Cib collapsed next to Parker’s dead body, a pool of blood spreading around his head. _No, there’s no blood, and there’s nobody else here, get yourself together man._ The voice of reason was right, there was no blood, but he still couldn’t calm down as he vaulted over the back of the couch, landing on his knees next to Parker. He grabbed Parker’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back.

Parker’s eyes instantly flew open and he recoiled with a look of terror, only slightly calming as he realized it was Steven kneeling next to him, but still looking confused. “Steven? What’s wrong?”

His voice was so quiet Steven barely heard the whisper. “Oh my god, you gave me a heart attack. Are you ok?”

Parker relaxed into Steven’s arms, his face relaxing into a look of sadness as he nodded. He looked down and plucked at the edge of his sweater as he whispered, “yeah, I’m ok.”

Steven narrowed his eyes, not believing him for one second. “Bullshit, what’s wrong? Why are you whispering?” He looked around at the ceiling lights and at the three lamps he could see from his position on the floor. “And why are all the lights on?”

Parker sighed and wiggled his arm out from where it was pinned between their torsos and wrapped it around Steven instead, turning to hide his face in Steven’s chest. “I was going to try to scare you when you got home, but I just wound up scaring myself.”

Steven glanced back at the closet and then down at his boyfriend. “Were you going to hide in the closet? I didn’t think you were claustrophobic.”

Parker’s arms tightened around him and he coughed in a way that betrayed he was trying to keep from crying. “I- uh, I didn’t used to be. But once I was in there it was dark and tiny and it felt- it felt like the wooden box I woke up in.”

His words hit Steven like a ton of bricks, guilt suddenly boiling up inside of him. Sure, how were they supposed to know Parker would ever wake up in that situation, someone suddenly coming back from the dead was unheard of, but he still felt awful knowing he was part of the reason Parker even wound up there in the first place.

He shifted Parker’s arms so he was more upright with his arms around Steven’s neck and they both buried their heads in each other shoulders. Steven could feel his t-shirt becoming damp from Parker’s tears and held him even tighter.

“Hey, it’s ok babe, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, my zombie boy.” He instantly started mentally kicking himself, god that was probably the worst possible thing he could’ve said at this moment.

Parker gave a snort though, pulling back from Steven with red eyes and a small smile on his face. “Don’t call me that! I’m a real boy, dammit.”

“Well, real boys need coffee, popcorn, and a good movie, how does that sound?”

Parker flopped onto the floor, rubbing his eyes. “As long as you’re back in my arms in less than three minutes, it sounds amazing.”


End file.
